purposivedesignfandomcom-20200215-history
CityTranslation
City Translations Ccity / CBy A city hall will decide the laws within the city Et rådhus vil beslutte de love, der er i byen CCleanIndustry / CRenIndustri The Clean Industry building will research how industry can be clean Bygningen for Ren Industri vil forske i, hvordan industrien kan blive renere. CBioTechnology / CBiotekonologi The BioTechnology building will research how the nature can improve the technology, making it more sustainable. Bioteknologibygningen vil forske i hvordan naturen kan forbedre teknologien og dermed gøre den mere bæredygtig CSustainableEnergy / CBæredygtigEnergi An institute building for energy will research Sustainable Energy sources. Et Institut for Energi vil forske i bæredygtige energiressourcer. CAdministration The administration building manages refugees and military. Administrationsbygningen håndterer flygtninge og militæret. CPlantTree / CPlantTræ Trees have a natural advantage: They use CO2 in photosynthesis, and leave cleaner air wherever they are. Træer har en naturlig fordel: De bruger CO2 i fotosyntesen og efterlader renere luft, hvor end de befinder sig. CWindmill /CVindmølle Windmills are a clean energy source. They get their energy from the movement of the wind, and no greenhouse gases are let out. Vindmøller er en kilde til ren energi. De får deres energi fra vinden og producerer derfor ingen drivhusgasser. CFilter Filters are placed in the factories' exhausts. The cleaner factories will pollute less. Der bliver sat filtre i fabrikkernes skorstene. De rene fabrikker vil forurene mindre. CFarm / CGård A farm will produce food, which helps make people fed and happy. En gård vil producere fødevarer, der hjælper befolkningen med at blive mætte og glade. CMilitaryCamp / CMilitærLejr Military will help keep control of the city in case things go awry. They have one purpose: Keep order. Militæret hjælper med at holde byen under kontrol, hvis tingene går skævt. De har kun et formål: At holde ro og orden. CPopulationManagement / CBefolkningsAdministration This Parliament building will aid the city’s people. If problems appear, the city will be better equipped to deal with it. Denne bygning kan hjælpe byens befolkning. Hvis der er problemer, er byen bedre rustet til at håndtere dem. CRecyclingCenter / CGenbrugsstation The recycling center will take trash and make it into something more useful. Which means less trash in the world. Genbrugsstationen bruger affald til at lave noget mere nyttigt. Dette betyder at der er mindre affald i verden. CRefugeeAdministration / CFlygtningenAdministration This parliament will help manage the refugees that will come to the city as a result of the changes to the world. With this, we can make sure they live better. Denne instans hjælper til med at administrere de flygtninge, der vil komme til byen som resultat af ændringerne i verden. Med denne kan vi være sikre på, at de klarer sig bedre. CTrafficRegulation /CTrafikregulering This parliament will manage traffic in the city, to make sure traffic lets fewer gases into the air, lowering pollution. Denne instans vil regulere byens trafik, for at sikre at trafikken udleder færre gasser, og dermed sænke forureningen. CWasteManagement / CRenovationshåndtering Waste management ensures that the factories pollutes less. Renovationshåndtering sikrer at fabrikker forurener mindre. CSolarPanel /CSolcellepanel Solar Panels are a clean energy source. They get their energy from the heat of sun, and no greenhouse gases are let out. Solcellepaneler er en ren energiressourcer. De får deres energi fra solens stråler, og der bliver derfor ikke udledt nogle drivhusgasser. CAlgaeStreetLamps / CAlgegadelamper The light of the sea will illuminate the streets Havets eget lys vil oplyse vejene i byen.